Castaways
by revynclaw
Summary: What happens when you partner Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger on an island trip? Chaos for sure! But could there be something else?
1. Almost Got Punched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters and places mentioned in this fanfic. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and other respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The trio was sitting by the lake; Harry and Ron talking, and Hermione having her nose buried in a book (the usual). They were done with the O.W.L.s and the other students were done with the exams. The lake was still quiet, with the occasional ripple caused by a student throwing a pebble in it.<p>

"Ahh, finally! We're done with the O.W.L.s!" Ron said, stretching his hands. "Now I can relax!"

"I know, right?" Harry said. "No more studying!"

"No more sleepless nights with Hermione prodding and poking us to study!" Ron said conveniently.

"Hey, I heard that!" Hermione said, hitting Ron with a hardbound copy of _The Biography of Uric the Oddball: Complete and Unabridged._ Thump.

"Bloody hell, Mione, I was just kidding!" Ron said. With a mischievous grin, he added, "Or was I?"

_Thump._

"What he said was true, though, Mione," Harry said. "In fact—"

_Thump._

"Ow!"

_Thump._

"But—"

_Thump._

"Okay, I'll be quiet now," Harry said.

Ron laughed.

_Thump._

"Okay! Okay!" Ron yelled. "Stop it already or we're gonna be mush by the end of term!"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood!"

The three of them shared a look and turned around. They knew that statement far too well.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, standing up.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Ooh, got up on the wrong side o the bed this morning? Or just plain upset that your robes are a foot shorter than everyone else's?" Draco said with a smirk. "Oh, right. You and your fat-ass mum don't have enough money to buy new robes."

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that Ron's robes are not a foot shorter than everyone else's." Hermione said. "As a matter of fact, they are exactly three and a half inches shorter."

Ron glared at her and turned beet red on the spot.

"I guess it's so hard being you, isn't it Weaselbee?" Draco drawled. "Secondhand robes, secondhand books, almost everything you have is already rotten."

"Well at least Ron has a good personality." Hermione said, defending her best friend. "You are nothing but a spoiled brat that has no manners and respect for other people."

"Nobody asked for you to talk, you filthy little mudblood."

"I can talk whenever I please!" Hermione said, drawing out her wand. "Do you want me to hex you to make that clear?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Granger." Draco said. "You can't scare me, no matter hard you try."

"Well, I suppose you remember my little friends right here," Hermione said, raising her fists. "Do you want a replay of what I did to you in our third year?"

"Fighting, are we?"

The four of them turned around. It was Professor Snape.

"P-Professor!" Draco whimpered. "They were picking on me! Granger even attempted to hex me! Good thing you cam around, or I'll be dead by now!"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor," Snape said, a tiny hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"But Professor—" Hermione began.

"Another five points for speaking without permission and contradicting me," he said, clearly enjoying himself. "All of you, get in the castle. The headmaster will make an announcement. Draco, I suggest you come with me. We don't want you to get hexed."

Snape turned on his heel, and before following him, Draco smirked at the trio. When they were gone, Hermione spoke. She was furious, all right, and she did not bother hiding it.

"ARGH! Malfoy is such a, such a-" Hermione fumed, but was cut off mid-sentence by Harry and Ron.

"—foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach," they said together, looking quite amused.

"We know, Hermione," Ron said.

"Blimey, you've been saying that since third year," Harry said.

"What are you two laughing at? We just lost twenty points! TWENTY!" Hermione said shrilly. "One day…oh yes, I'm gonna get you Draco Malfoy you ferret…I'm gonna get you…"

"H-Harry!" Ron called. "Hermione's scaring me!"

Before Harry could answer, someone tapped them on the back and spoke in a cold, familiar voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE STILL DOING HERE? GET IN THE CASTLE! NOW!"

It was Snape. And he didn't just speak. He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's not really a lot of romance going on in this chapter, but in the coming chapters, there will be! This is my first story with chapters, so please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome! :)**


	2. The Announcement and the Dreaded Partner

"Snape is such an old bat," Ron said. "I suppose he performs mad experiments and tests in on the students."

"Oh, come off it, Ron," Hermione said. "Dumbledore trusts him, remember?"

"I still think he's evil," Ron said, adamant.

"I wonder what Dumbledore's announcement is?" Harry said, sensing an argument about to take place.

"Someone probably died," Ron said casually, "What?" he said, when Harry and Hermione stared at him. "It was just a guess!"

"Let's just hurry up before another teacher yells at us, Hermione said.

They jogged up the castle until they reached the Great Hall. They sat beside each other in the Gryffindor table, with Hermione in the middle. The hall was packed with students, and naturally, it was very noisy.

The students suddenly fell quiet when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ah, summer is definitely in the air! The fifth years are finally done wit their O.W.L.s, and the rest are done with the exams!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "As a reward for all your hard work, I have a little something in store for you."

Everybody became quiet, clearly interested on what Dumbledore was saying.

"We scheduled a trip to a tropical island in the Bermuda Triangle on the first day of the summer holidays," Whispers erupted throughout the hall. Dumbledore must have noticed this, for he added, chuckling, "Don't worry, those stories about monsters, aliens, or other "supernatural activity" in the Bermuda Triangle aren't true."

Ginny raised her hand.

"But Headmaster, what about our parents? How will we ask permission from them?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "We already sent permission slips to all your parents and guardians."

He continued. "Now, we wouldn't want anybody to explore the island alone, would we? So the teachers and I split you into pairs. Hem, hem," he cleared his throat while unrolling quite a long piece of parchment. "If your name is not called, you have not been given permission, sorry. Anyway, Abbot and Smith, you two are partners. Bones, Finch-Fletchley. Lovegood, Longbottom. Thomas, Chang. Edgecombe, Zabini. Potter, Ginny Weasley. Macmillan, MacDougal. Goyle, Parvati Patil. Johnson, Fred Weasley. Flint, Padma Patil. Colin Creevey, Finnigan. Ron Weasley-" Hermione was hoping for her name to be called.

"—Brown."

Hermione groaned. All her friends were paired up already. _I do hope my partner isn't from Slytherin, _she thought.

The list went on and on, until she heard it.

"Granger, Malfoy."

"WHAT?" the two of them stood up, shock and disgust evident in their faces.

"But Headmaster!" Hermione protested. "I can't—he can't—" She groaned, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"The feeling is mutual, Granger," Draco Malfor said coldly.

"I'm afraid we can't change anything now, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Now if you two would please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione and Draco did so, but with frowns on their faces, each one glaring at the other. The Headmaster continued and turned to the other students. "I suppose everybody now has a partner?"

"Yes sir," the students answered in unison.

"Pip pip!" Dumbledore said merrily. "Everyone into bed now! Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

While walking to the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined by Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"We're sorry, Mione," Harry said, patting her on the back as if she was crying.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Don't worry, we'll make him pay if he does anything funny."

"We're here for you, Mione," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Neville said reassuringly.

"Who knows, something good might come out of this situation," Luna said dreamily. Hermione stared at her. What good would come out of being partnered with her worst enemy? Luna continued. "Anyways, I have to go now. Our common room's right this way. Bye guys!"

"Bye," Hermione said, waving.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Common Room.<strong>

"Thanks a lot, guys," Hermione said. "But I'm really tired, and I just wanna sleep." She waved at them and gave them a weak smile.

She climbed up to her dormitory, changed into her nightclothes, tried to ignore the excited squeals of Lavender and Parvati ("Ooh, I just got partnered with Ron!" "I know! He's so dreamy…"), and drifted off to sleep, pretending that everything was just a bad dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for the review, happygoluckyfull! I hope you like this chappie! Also to other readers there.. :) Review please! :D


	3. At the Library

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still don't own Harry Potter. Let me ask someone. Do I own Harry Potter now? No. How about now? Still no. Now? No. How about...now? Still no. Well, it turns out that J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter. Oh, well.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, looked in the mirror, saw her hair in a mess (<em>Groan.<em>), took a shower, changed into a purple blouse and jeans, and then pulled her robes over her head. She went down the Great Hall for breakfast and noticed the sympathetic looks on her friends' faces.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I hope there was something we could do about Malfoy," Harry said, genuine concern in his voice.

Great. She did everything to put it out of her mind, but the guys brought it up.

"Really, guys, I'm fine," she replied.

Oh, cereal. Something to cheer her up. She started pouring milk into her bowl, then she started thinking about Malfoy, the five years of agony she had to endure him calling her mean names and bullying her, and how much she loathed him. That's when she felt something dripping in her lap. She poured too much milk in her cereal bowl. Way to start her day. Whoopdee-freakin-doo.

_Oh, well,_ she thought, and stood up to go to the library.

"Hermione, you haven't finished your cereal," Ginny remarked.

"I'm not really hungry, Gin," Hermione replied. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

She turned on her heel and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Library.<strong>

Ah, the sweet smell of the library. The sweet smell of ancient (and not-so-ancient) parchment put together by ancient (and not-so-ancient) glue and bound in ancient (and not-so-ancient) covers. Hermione definitely felt at home here. She picked up _Great magical Discoveries _and hid in a corner. She was happily alone, well, at least she thought she was.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" Obviously, it was Malfoy.

"As you can see here, Malfoy, this," she gestured around her, "is a library. A library is a place where people are supposed to study or read in peace. I can't do those things right now because you suddenly barged in and disturbed me in my moment of peaceful reading. And besides, I was here first."

"No, I was!"

"No, _I_ was!"

"I was!"

"Stop acting like a kid, Malfoy."

"I will if you do."

"ARGH! Just stop it, will you?"

"_Argh! Just stop it, will you?" _he said, mocking her tone.

"I'm serious, Malfoy!"

"_I'm serious, Malfoy!"_ he mocked her again.

"Okay. THIS. IS. THE. LAST. STRAW." She breathed, baring her teeth. "If you so much as—"

But Draco Malfoy started mocking her again, now doing a very poor impression of a beaver. As she was about to open her mouth to hex him, she found herself pinned against the wall by none other than (Duhn-duh-nun-nunn! Okay, that fanfare wasn't really necessary) Draco Malfoy (duh?).

She fought hard. She pounded her fists on his chest, she even tried to bite her arm off, but soon she found herself staring into pools of grey, which were Malfoy's eyes. Those eyes. _What a beautiful shade of grey,_ she thought. Draco's face drew nearer and nearer, until their faces were an inch apart. _Snap out of it, Hermione,_ she told herself. But she couldn't. Instead, she stared at those beautiful grey pools more intently.

"Ha! I knew you'd be that easy, Granger." Draco suddenly said, bringing her back to her senses. "I always knew you fancied me."

"As if!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Didn't my fist tell you enough in our third year?" Draco flinched at the thought.

Hermione, though, was quick. Again, she had her wand pointed threateningly at Draco. But she wasn't quick enough.

"Never, in my entire stay at Hogwarts, have I seen such outrageous behavior!" Madam Pince, the school librarian, suddenly entered the scene. "I expected better from both of you, since you were prefects!"

Hermione hung her head, a red tinge creeping through her cheeks. Draco just stood there, stony-faced and expressionless.

"Shouting in a library! Though I know that the two of you aren't friends, the library is a place to study, not kill each other!" Madam Pince continued. "What a shame. Both of you are supposed to be role models!"

"W-we're sorry, Madam Pince," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it was her fault, Madam Pince," Draco said.

Hermione shot him glare that could make Chuck Norris hide behind his mother.

"As a punishment, both of you will be having detention every night until the end of term at seven o'clock in the evening here in the library."

"What will we do, Madam Pince?" Draco asked. He was hoping for a mild punishment, like writing lines or something.

"I'm glad you asked," said Madam Pince quite smugly. "Both of you will be cleaning fifteen of the library's bookshelves." They sighed with relief. It was too easy. Nothing a good 'Scourgify' wouldn't solve. "Without magic."

Malfoy almost fainted. Hermione had her mouth open. Yes, she was Muggle-born, but her parents didn't enslave her.

* * *

><p><em>Great. Just what I needed to brighten up my week. Detention with the Ferret. Groan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Great. As if getting partnered with her on the trip wasn't enough. Now I'm stuck cleaning bookshelves with that know-it-all Mudblood. Groan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, uh, here's the new chapter! Review if you want a cookie! lol :3<strong>


	4. How to Get Away From Pansy

**Disclaimer: _*sigh*_...I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stalked out of the library and went to the Gryffindor common room. Steam was coming out of her ears, and her hair seemed to emit sparks of electricity.<p>

In contrast, Ron and Harry were happily playing chess by the fire and Ginny was tossing a ball of yarn for Crookshanks to play with. Ron looked up and saw Hermione, not looking very happy.

"H-Harry!" Ron sputtered. "Hermione's getting scary again!"

"Wha—AAAAHH!" Harry yelled, seeing Hermione in her not-so-happy state. He gulped. "Sorry about that, what happened, Mione?"

"Yeah, you seem a little upset," Ron remarked.

"A _lot_ upset," Ginny corrected.

"Oh, everything's just fine…Just perfect…I couldn't be happier, actually…Except for the fact that I GOT DETENTION WITH MALFOY FOR THE REST OF THE TERM!" Hermione screamed.

"Bad luck, Mione," Ron said, putting his arm around her. "But just call me if you need to get rid of a bouncing ferret we're all familiar of."

"Don't worry, I'm an expert at the Bat-Bogey Hex," Ginny said, twirling her wand.

"And I'll punch him on the nose," Harry added helpfully.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best," she said, beaming at her friends. "Hey, let's go over to the lake!"

So the four of them trotted down to the lake. At least for a few hours, Hermione forgot about meeting Malfoy at seven. They talked, laughed, talked, talked some more, and pushed Ron into the lake.

"What was that for?" he asked, getting out of the lake, soaking wet.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny erupted into fits of laughter

"Your face was priceless, mate!" Harry managed to say, before laughing again.

"Ow, my stomach! Ow, my ribs!" Hermione said, clutching her sides.

"Can't…breathe…" Ginny said between gasps. "Must…have…air…"

"Ha-ha. Very funny guys. I'm dying right here." Ron said sarcastically. "Blimey, it's getting a bit dark already."

"Oh, my, detention starts at seven. We'd better get going," Hermione said.

"You go ahead, Mione, we'll just stay here, and maybe I can get some payback," Ron said.

"Be careful with Malfoy, okay?" Ginny said.

"Don't worry, I've got ways, people, I've got ways," she said with an evil smile. "They don't call me an insufferable know-it-all for nothing, after all."

She ate dinner first, making small talk with Dean Thomas at the Gryffindor table. After eating quite a number of fried chicken legs, she stood up and went to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Library.<strong>

Hermione arrived at the library at exactly 6:50. _With ten minutes to spare._ Nobody was there yet, except for some first years clearly doing their homework. She went into one of the back shelves and pulled out a book while waiting for her detention buddy. Wait. Malfoy was not her buddy. Detention demon. That's more like it. She smiled to herself.

Five minutes later, she heard footsteps.

_I guess Malfoy's here,_ she thought.

And she was right. But something's up. Malfoy seemed to be running…from what? From _who?_

"DRAAAKKEEEYY! Drakey where are you? Don't play hard-to-get; I know you want me, Drakey." It was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione let out a giggle.

"Be quiet, Granger!" Draco hissed. "_Help me!" _he mouthed.

When Pansy was getting closer to their hiding place, Draco was getting desperate.

"Granger, I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'm gonna have to snog you."

"Are you mad?" Hermione managed to say, before Draco crashed his lips into hers, engaging her in a passionate kiss. Hermione was taken aback for a second, and she tried to escape from Malfoy's clutches, but Draco only deepened the kiss.

Pansy found them, and boy, she was _not_ happy.

"GRANGER, YOU MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY LIPS ON MY DRAKEY-POO?" she spat.

"Drakey, why are you doing this? How could you let a filthy Mudblood like her kiss you?"

Draco did not reply, but instead, he signaled Pansy to go away.

She turned around (still _very_ upset), and stalked away, muttering things like "That Mudblood!" or "How dare she!"

When Draco and Hermione were alone at last, Draco pulled away, both of them breathless. Hermione was first to talk.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" she asked him, wiping her lips on her sleeve.

"That," he replied calmly, "is how you get away from Pansy."

"But did you really have to do that? You could have just locked yourself in the boy's bathroom, you know!"

"When you are being chased by Pansy, you _can't_ think straight. Pansy can do unimaginable things, you know. She _could_ follow me into the boy's bathroom if she wanted to! And besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Granger," he smirked.

"Well I…Absolutely not!" she said, a blush creeping through her cheeks.

"_Riiight._" He smirked again.

"Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger? Oh, you're here already!" Not wasting another moment, she said, "Here are some rags, and some cleaning fluid is inside that cupboard over there."

Hermione and Draco got on with their work, not talking to each other. They managed to clean two bookshelves.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight," Madam Pince said. "You may come back tomorrow at seven to finish cleaning the other shelves. Good night."

The two of them picked up their bags and stood up to go. At the doorway, Draco called Hermione.

"Oi, Granger!"

"What?" she said with her famous glare.

"Don't try and think of me too much," he winked at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay. I know that kissing scene <em>sucked.<em> I really don't know how to put it beautifully in words like some authors do. No need to rub it in my face, okay? lol XD. And...reviews? :))**

**To those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm sending the cookies via owl post! :D**


	5. The Departure

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I asked someone this time.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the detentions went on quite peacefully. Hermione and Draco didn't really talk except for the occasional "Can you pass me that rag?" or "Give me some cleaning fluid, please." They finished cleaning all fifteen bookshelves in five days and left Madam Pince very happy. Before anyone knew it, it was the last day of term, the day that they depart for their trip to the Bermuda Triangle.<p>

Hermione woke up to the chatters and squeals of her roommates, who were obviously excited for the upcoming trip. She showered and changed into a pink hoodie and jeans. She climbed down the stairs and into the common room, where Ron and Harry were eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Hey," she said. "Wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Not yet, Mione," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall's got an announcement before breakfast."

"You excited, Mione?" Ron asked her, clearly excited himself. "I heard that the beach is really nice there and there are coconut trees and the fruits taste really nice and there are monkeys there, too."

"Well," Hermione said. "Not really."

"Oh, right," said Ron, realizing what he just said. "Sorry."

"Do I hear a disappointment?"

"Disappointed in a partner in a particular trip?"

"How would you know?" said Hermione.

"A certain Draco Malfoy, is it?"

"It's none of your business," Hermione said.

"We've got the right product for you!" It was Fred and George Weasley in their creepy, finishing-each-other's-sentences, speaking-in-unison ways.

"I'm not really interested," Hermione said, but the twins ignored her and put a suitcase with "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" stamped in the front in the table in front of her.

"Give him some Fever Fudge and don't give him the antidote!"

"Or maybe some Puking Pastilles!"

"Fainting Fancies?"

"I'm _not_ interested."

"But we'll give you a twenty percent discount!"

"No."

"Thirty?"

"Still no."

"Forty? Fifty?"

"Even if you will give it to me for free, I will still say no."

"Brother, I think we need to give it to her."

"But it's the first ever!"

"She needs it more than we do. Besides, we can always whip up another one."

"Alright."

"Would you mind telling us what you two are talking about?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Harry and Ron also had their eyebrows raised.

"Your situation calls for desperate measures."

"We have decided to give you this," Fred said, giving her a vial filled with a clear substance.

"What's this?" Hermione said, examining the vial.

"The Pain Potion."

"First ever."

"Took us four months to come up with that."

"Pain Potion, really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Sneak it into Malfoy's food, watch him eat it, and see the results," George said matter-of-factly.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it just does nothing—"

"—Except cause a lot of pain!"

"Pain Potion, mate, duh!"

"It causes a feeling of migraine, heartburn, being stabbed all over your body by poisoned daggers, having your bones crushed, and being burned at the stake."

"Ouch," Ron said uncomfortably.

"So, what do you say, Mione?" Fred asked.

"No," she said firmly.

"WHAT?" the twins, Harry, and Ron exclaimed.

"This is your chance to get rid of Malfoy!" Ron said.

"You can't just let this pass," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not _that_ desperate. And how am I supposed to sneak over to the Slytherin table to pour that potion in his food?" Hermione said. "I can definitely handle Malfoy by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"100% sure?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you? YES! I'm not ten anymore!" Hermione said, exasperated.

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room, dressed in scarlet robes.

"Everybody settle down. May I have your attention, please?" said the professor, as the Gryffindors scrambled to take a seat.

"For the information of everybody who will be going to the trip to the Bermuda Triangle, we will be leaving at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon." She looked around, finding everybody quiet, and continued. "We will be taking different Portkeys according to each year level which will take us to the island. We will be staying there until the day after tomorrow. Has everybody packed already?

A mixture of 'yes's and 'no's echoed in the common room.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, then," the Professor said. "But I suggest all of you to go eat breakfast first. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Professor McGonagall," answered the students. Most of them including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to the Great Hall for breakfast, but some Gryffindors remained in the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall, Breakfast.<strong>

They were all eating peacefully until Ron suddenly broke into song, much to the surprise of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, and most likely the Great Hall.

"It's Friday, Friday, going for a trip on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to 1 PM, 1 PM. Partying, partying, YEAH! Partying, partying, YEAH!"

"Ron, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Snap out of it, Ron!" said Ginny.

"Ron! You have to resist the madness!" said Harry, shaking him on the shoulders.

Ron simply ignored them, and continued.

"Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday. Today it is Friday, Friday. We we we so excited, we so excited. We're gonna have a ball today," he sang. "Tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwardsss…I don't want this feeling to EEEENNNNDDD!"

"All hope is lost for the human race," said Ginny ruefully.

Ron seemed to come back to his senses.

"Did I just sing?" he asked them.

They nodded.

"In front of everybody?"

_Nod._

"Out loud?"

_Nod._

"Oh no, my life is ruined."

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR RONALD WEASLEY—" Fred said.

"—THE NEXT POP DIVA!" George said.

Everybody in the Great Hall burst into applause (and laughter. Ernie MacMillan had milk coming out of his nose).

"Great, just great," said Ron, his entire face turning red.

Harry snorted. So did Hermione and Ginny.

"Thanks a lot," Ron said. "Way to go for being my best friends."

The three were laughing now.

"It's not that funny!"

"Is too!" Ginny said.

"Is not!" Ron said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Very mature, guys," Hermione said. The two ignored her. "Oh, well."

"It might be better if we went back to the dormitories," Harry said. "I haven't packed yet."

"Me too," Hermione replied.

They stood up from the Gryffindor table and made their way back to their common room. Ron and Ginny still did not stop with their "is too's" and "is not's". Hermione started packing. After she finished packing and triple-checking her bags, she decided to take a nap. _It's still ten, anyway._ She woke up at 11:30 and had lunch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes before their departure time, all of the students were assembled in the entrance hall with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Trelawney ("The Inner Eye does not permit me to go on this perilous journey!" "But Sybill, there's free food!" "On second thought, I'm coming. What time are we leaving?").<p>

"Students, stand beside your partners," Professor Dumbledore instructed. There was hustling and bustling until everyone was beside their partners.

"Hello, Granger," said Malfoy. "Did you miss me? Have you been thinking of our little 'moment' at the library?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione glared at him. "I _have_ been thinking of you quite a lot lately." Draco smirked triumphantly. "I've been thinking of spiking your food with, oh, I don't know, poison, or some Pain Potion that Fred and George just developed."

"Well I—"

"Everybody, form a circle around your designated Portkey and hold on tight."

The familiar, twist-in-the-gut, spinning sensation greeted Hermione once again. _I'm gonna be sick,_ she thought, so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Scared, Granger?"

"Not a bit—AAAAAAHHH!" she screamed, as they spun even faster.

"Everybody, let go! Let go of your Portkey!" Professor Dumbledore called out amidst the screams of the students. Every obeyed and landed in a heap, Draco sitting comfortably on Hermione's back.

"Malfoy, get off me!" she yelled.

"Say please."

"Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, I don't have time for silly games! Get off me or I'll hex you!"

"With what?" he asked innocently, twirling Hermione's wand in his fingers.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy!"

"Say please."

"ALRIGHT, PLEASE!"

"Huh? What did you say?" he said mockingly, putting a hand behind his ear.

"PLEASE, MALFOY, PLEASE!"

"Come again?"

"PLEASE!"

"Pardon?"

"Draco Malfoy, would you _please_ get your smelly ferret arse off of me and give me my wand back?"

"That's more like it," he said, standing up. "Though I prefer that you use a little less of the insults."

"What should I call you, then?" Master? Prince? Lord of the Ferrets?"

"Settle down, students," they heard Professor Dumbledore say. "Welcome to Isle de Marzon."

* * *

><p><strong>And heeeeeeeeere's the new chapter! This one's a bot longer than the others, and I hope that I can write longer chapters in the future! I wanted to make it up to you guys because I haven't updated for a long time since the third chapter..I hope you like this one. :D<strong>


	6. Prophecies,Jelly Donuts, & Sharing Rooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah. JK Rowling owns everything except ****the dismal plot.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Isle de Marzon," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the paradise around him.<p>

"WOW," came out of everybody's mouth.

"This is beautiful," Terrence Higgs exclaimed, mouth agape.

"I wish I brought my camera," Colin Creevey said.

Jaws literally dropped at the scenery. Palm trees were swaying in the wind, tree branches were heavy with fruit, gleaming seashells were scattered on the seashore, seagulls were calling out to each other, the sea breeze was soothing and relaxing, the distinct smell of the sea was refreshing, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the clouds were fluffy, white and reminded Hermione of cotton candy she ate while visiting the carnival with her parents back when she was seven. That was one of the few moments she was allowed to eat sugar.

"I do not have a good feeling about this," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty voice. "Oh, no…" her voice suddenly became hoarse and throaty, and it didn't seem quite as ethereal. "Something bad will happen in our last day here…Something that will shake us all…It will bring people together, yes, but it will set them apart, away from the others…"

"Professor Trelawney, are you alright? Do you need anything?" asked Lavender and Parvati, clearly concerned.

"Oh, just ignore her," Hermione said. "She's a right old fraud. It's not like what she says will come true, right?"

Lavender and Parvati didn't look so happy.

"I'm not so sure, Hermione," Harry said. "That was the same voice Trelawney had when she made a real prophecy in our third year."

Professor Trelawney suddenly fainted. The teachers gathered around her.

"Sybill! Sybill! Are you alright?" Dumbledore said. "Severus, do you have a potion that might help her?"

Snape didn't say a word. Instead, he took a bucket full of water, and dumped it on Trelawney's face.

"AAH!" Professor Trelawney gasped.

"Quite ingenious, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, she said, gasping for breath. "I must have dozed off, didn't eat lunch, you know. And it's really sunny, too. Must be the heat, yes."

"If you're hungry, Sybill, there are some Pumpkin Pasties over there and—" Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Jelly Donuts!" Professor Trelawney jumped, running towards the table filled with food. "My favorite!"

"Jelly donuts?" McGonagall and Snape stared at Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "They're a Muggle confection I'm quite fond of. Want one, Severus?" Snape shook his head. "Minerva?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, well," Dumbledore shrugged. "More for me!" He chuckled merrily.

"Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"After you finish eating, students, you must go to your rooms in those cottages over there," she pointed at a cluster of cottages nestled between some palm trees. "You will be sharing a room with your partner. You will find that all your belongings have already been brought up. Dinner will start at exactly six thirty here. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Okay. Now, off you go."

Hermione glared at Draco, who only smiled smugly.

"So, are your dreams coming true now, Granger?"

"What dreams are you talking about?"

"I know you have always dreamed of sharing a room with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I always knew you had a thing for me, Granger," Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Draco interrupted her. "I mean, I don't blame you, not at all. After all, who could resist my dashing good looks and charm?"

Hermione nearly choked. "You? Good looking? Don't make me laugh!"

"Ha! For all I know, it's your lifelong dream to snog the daylights out of me! I got that from a reliable source."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not"

"Do too."

"I knew it," he smirked.

"You tricked me!" she punched him on the shoulder.

"Shush. Here we are," Draco said, reaching a wooden door with '_Draco __Malfoy __& __Hermione __Granger__'_ carved in it. They opened the door and whoa. Two four-poster beds were on one side of the room with a window in the middle. Two closets were on each side of the beds. There was also a bathroom, with hot and cold running water. A fireplace was there, too, and there was a vase of flowers between their beds.

"Wow."

"So I guess we won't be sharing a bed, huh?" said Malfory, smirking at Hermione, hands behind his head.

"As if I would want to be in the same room as you, let alone share a bed with you," she rolled her eyes at him. "I don't want your ferret germs to rub off on me."

"Look who's talking!"

She glared at him.

"So, Malfoy, this will be my bed," she pointed to the bed nearest the bathroom, "and that'll be yours. I will be the first to use the bathroom. You are not allowed to touch any of my things nor am I allowed to touch yours. You are not allowed to sleep in my bed and vice versa. Capiche?"

"What's a kapeesh?"

"It means 'Do you understand?'"

"Oh yeah, except for the bathroom privileges part. I should be the first to use the bathroom."

"You're supposed to be a gentleman," Hermione said. "Ladies first, remember?"

"Well, I'm not a gentleman, remember?" he said, mocking her tone.

"Good point," she said thoughtfully. "How about this: Whoever wakes up first gets to use the bathroom first. Deal?"

"Deal. Ha! I am so gonna use the bathroom first."

"Don't be so sure. Let's see you beat…this!" she said as she ran, picked up her towel and some pajamas, and sprinted inside the bathroom, locking the door. "Beat that, Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay, you win this round, Granger," he said. "But this door…It's nothing an 'Alohomora' can't fix, isn't it?"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" Hermione said threateningly from inside the bathroom.

"Alohomora!" he said threateningly, not using his wand of course.

"Malfoy!"

"Aloooohomora!"

"Malfoy, this isn't funny!"

"ALOOOOHOMOOORAAAAA!"

"Stop it, Malfoy!"

"Alohomora! Oh my goodness, Granger, the lock is clicking!"

"Malfoy, you were asking for it."

"Huh?"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco Malfoy's arms snapped to his sides, and he went as rigid as a board. He can't believe it. Granegr actually performed the Full Body-Bind on him.

_Crap._He thought. _I __am __going __to __kill __Granger. __I __am __going __to __perform __cold-blooded __murder._

Tem more agonizing minutes for Draco passed by until Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her pink, ruffly, Hello Kitty pajamas with polka dots.

"Thank you for behaving so well, Draco," Hermione said, freeing him. He jumped up quickly and made a gesture as if he was contemplating on whether to 'Avada Kedavra' her or just strangle her.

"You…you evil, tiny, frizzy-haired, buck-toothed little demon!" he sputtered. "did you just Petrificus Totalus me?"

"No, I just killed you," she said sarcastically.

"Be thankful you're a girl, Granger,´he said, pointing a finger at her. "Or I might just strangle you."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," said Hermione, still being sarcastic.

"ARGH! Never mind, I'm taking a shower," he grabbed a towel and locked himself in the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, he emerged with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh good, you're out, I have to pee. Honestly, Malfoy, you're such a girl. Thirty minutes, really?" she said, and turned around. She blushed and turned back around. "Malfoy, what do you think you're wearing?"

"A towel, why?"

"Why don't you get dressed for Merlin's sake?"

"Why, can't you handle looking at me?" he said, flexing his muscles.

"Ugh, gross, Malfoy, just get dressed!" she said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright, alright! But you have to turn around."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Malfoy was done. They climbed into their beds and under the covers. _Oh, __so __warm,_ Hermione thought.

"Night, Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

She buried herself under the covers. Just when she got comfortable, it hit her. Did she just say good night and sweet dreams to Draco Malfoy? Pigs must be flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Gah! It's been ages since I updated. Goodness, I'm wondering if people would still read this. Anyways, here's chapter six! Hope y'all like it! Reviews? xx<strong>


	7. When Draco Became her Personal Stylist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. J.K. Rowling owns it. Yay. I also don't own Gru and all the awesomeness that comes from his mouth.**

**A/N: YAY ZOMBIE SQUIRRELS**

**Chapter 7: When Draco Became her Personal Stylist**

Draco woke up to the warm sunshine and twittering birds. He looked out the window and a bird gently perched on his shoulder and started singing. _Great._ He felt like a Disney Princess. He knew what Disney Princesses were because Hermione just wouldn't stop rambling about her childhood yesterday. But he thought Mulan was bad-ass.

He glanced over at Hermione's bed. She looked peaceful, not at all what he expected. He expected her hair to look like a bird's nest, her face twisted into an embarrassing expression, and drool covering half her face. He even brought his camera to capture that glorious moment, but instead, he saw her face soft and angelic, a faint smile playing on her lips. Her curls were soft and framed her face beautifully. He was partly right on one thing, though. A spot of drool was sitting on one corner of her lips. He smirked, took out his camera, and snapped a picture. _Score._ He grinned. He then rushed to wipe that spot of drool off her lips. Her luscious, pink, full lips. Before he knew it, his face was merely centimeters away from hers. (_wink wink)_

He then blinked furiously, coming back to his senses. _That was a close one_, he thought. Shaking his head, he grabbed his towel and took a shower. After that, he changed into a white v-neck t-shirt and jeans. As he was drying his hair off with a towel, Hermione woke up and stretched her arms.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. "I was thinking you were already dead, you know. You were asleep for two days, at least?"

"OH MY GOSH MALFOY WHAT TIME IS IT? WHAT DAY IS IT?" she was rapidly moving around, clearly panicking.

"Jeez, calm down, Granger. It's still seven in the morning. And you didn't sleep for two days, I was just playing with you." 

"You think it's funny, do you?" she said, hitting him with a pillow. "You are so annoying, you know that?"

"Annoyingly gorgeous," he said. "My, my, someone's cranky. Are you on your period or something?"

"You are so obnoxious."

"Obnoxiously—"

"HA!" she stopped him from talking.

"Obnoxiously gorgeous," he waggled his eyebrows. Man, did he love to annoy her.

"Urgh! Just give me that!" Without a second thought, she grabbed Draco's towel off his shoulder and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Granger!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Okay, but you're using my—"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'll be quiet."

Hermione spent a good twenty minutes enjoying the warm water. She then put her pajamas back on because she was too busy being mad at Malfoy to grab some fresh ones. And the towel—Wait. She was using Malfoy's towel. The towel he uses to wipe his er, his—Okay. No biggie, just change into your pajamas. Okay. Now open the door. Don't push, pull, you idiot. Okay.

"Would you mind explaining why you had to use my towel?"

"Okay, Malfoy, you were being really annoying which infuriated me, that's why I grabbed your towel in rage instead of mine."

"And you're still wearing your pajamas."

"I was mad, okay! I couldn't think straight!"

"Oookay."

She then wrenched the closet door open and grabbed a white I LOVE CATS t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Wait—whoa, whoa, Granger, you're wearing _that_?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, Malfoy?"

"I have seen nine-year-olds with better taste than that."

"Just because I don't dress like a skank doesn't mean that I don't have good taste, Malfoy."

But Malfoy was already rummaging through her closet and thrust a white tank top with a purple v-neck cardigan and a pleated gray mini-skirt into her arms.

"And since when did I start listening to your advice, Malfoy?"

"Since I became your roommate, Granger. Now go change."

"But I don't want to wear _this_," she said, looking disgustedly at the mini-skirt. "It's so..._tiny._"

"Trust me, it'll look good on you. Please?"

"Do mine ears deceive me, or did I just hear Draco Malfoy say 'please'?"

"Okay, okay. No need to rub it in. Now change."

"Alright." Hermione went inside the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Hermione emerged, wearing what Malfoy told her to. Malfoy had his mouth open.

"I look like a freaking skank," Hermione said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are you talking about? You actually look bea—" he cleared his throat.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Nice. You look nice," he said, not looking at her.

"Oookay. Come on, let's go grab some breakfast." Hermione pulled on a pair of black sneakers and walked out the door, Malfoy trotting behind her.

They arrived at the beach with picnic tables scattered all around and a long table at one side where everybody got their food. And as usual, the food bowls were always full. Basically it was a bottomless buffet.

"Let's get some food, shall we?" Draco said and grabbed a plate and handed another one to Hermione. "Here's your plate, Miss Granger. Would you like me to hold your plate for you?"

"Why thank you, Mister Malfoy. Would you like me to get you some soup?" Hermione played along. They both got their food, found a picnic table nearby, and settled down to eat.

"This turkey leg is simply divine," said Draco. Hermione snickered.

"Why, these sausages taste heavenly, don't you think so, Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, but of course! That cook must be a world-famous chef! Waiter," he said, though there were no waiters around. "My compliments to the chef." The two of them burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, five tables away, a very angry Harry was glaring (angrily!) at the pair, and a very calm Ginny was calmly eating her breakfast ignoring her partner's flaring nostrils and smoking ears. He nudged Ginny, who was halfway through eating her toast.

"What?" she asked him.

"Look at Hermione and Malfoy."

"What about them?"

"They look...happy. And they're not fighting at all."

"And why is that a problem?" she arched an eyebrow.

"What if he Imperiused her?"

"Oh get over yourself."

"_Or_ he made a zombie squirrel bite her! She's infected!"

"Oh, shut up, Harry. Come to think of it, they actually look good together."

"Are you implying that there's a possibility of them being together?"

"Well I just—"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Whatever you say, Harry. Whatever you say."

After everyone was done eating, the professors gathered at the center.

"Students! We are going to play a game." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "It's a race. And you will need your partner."

Professor McGonagall took over. "One of you will be giving a piggyback ride to the other. It is up to you to choose who will carry and be carried. The race will start here," a starting line appeared on the sand. "You will race carrying the other person. The first person to reach the finish line will win a prize. I suggest all of you to change into your bathing suits, if you wish to go swimming afterwards. I expect you to be back here in ten minutes."

Everybody started to run back to their rooms, well, everyone except Hermione. Draco, seeing that Hermione wasn't part of the sprinting crowd, looked for her. When he saw her walking like nothing was urgent, he came over.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry," he said.

"I'm not," she replied.

"Why? We _have _to win that game."

"Who said I wasn't playing?"

"So why aren't you changing? You'll be riding piggy-back, and people could see your knickers," he smirked.

"No one will see my knickers."

"But you're wearing a—" he pointed at her.

"I'm wearing shorts underneath," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but won't you go swimming?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You don't know how to swim, don't you?" he said with a taunting grin.

"Of course I do, you half-wit!" She threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Then why won't you go swimming?"

"It's really none of your business."

"I won't stop asking you until you tell me."

"What part of 'none of your business' don't you understand?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Granger, I said 'please'. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference."

"—"

"Stop it!"

"I won't stop until you tell me. —"

"Alright! Okay! Just stop it!"

"Yes. _Sooo?_"

"I don't have the appropriate swimsuit to wear, okay?"

"You can always go nude, I won't mind," he said with a boyish grin.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," she glared at him.

"You don't have a swimsuit?"

"I do. But let's just say it's not what I'd like to wear," she said.

"What swimsuit did you bring?" he asked.

"Ginny bought it for me, it's really dreadful," Hermione said.

"Can you show me?"

"You'd definitely laugh," she said, shaking her head.

"I swear I won't. Cross my heart," he said as they reached the door to their room.

"It's horrible, really. I wouldn't wear it in public even if it was a matter of life and death." She pulled out a red and gold two-piece which was quite skimpy, even in Draco's opinion. "Look."

"Try it on," he said. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, come on. It's just me in here, anyway," he nudged her.

"But you're Malfoy," she said skeptically.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said with a mock expression of hurt on his face. "Now go on."

"Why am I even doing this," Hermione muttered to herself, as she went inside the bathroom and changed into the swimsuit. She let out a groan.

"Come out here, Granger."

"I'm hideous," she said. "I'll die of shame."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I'm not even sure if I should let you see me like this, Malfoy," she said.

"Don't be such a baby, Granger."

"I am not a baby!" she said angrily from the bathroom.

"Then prove it. Come out here."

"Fine."

She emerged, red in the face, and her arms folded over her chest. Draco did a wolf whistle. Hermione glared at him.

"Granger, it's really not that bad."

"Oh, but it is! I look like some cheap bimbo."

"Wait here while I change, and we can go back to the beach."

"What makes you think I'm wearing this?"

He didn't answer and entered the bathroom. He emerged wearing a t-shirt and beach shorts.

"I thought you were going swimming?"

"Yeah, I've got my trunks on underneath."

"Oh."

"Come on, we've got four minutes left."

"I'm not gonna wear this thing!" she said. "I'm gonna go change."

"You will wear it."

"I won't"

"You will, or I'm going to make you."

"Okay, okay! But I'm wearing this above it." She pulled on a big gray sweater which was her dad's. It reached a little above her knees.

"You're such a prude," he said, disbelieving.

"Am not!" she said, folder her arms.

And with that, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

**Okay finally! Yay I uploaded another chapter! I'm really very sorry for not updating for so long. I hope you don't hate me. "The physical appearance of the please makes no difference," is originally by Gru. Thanks for reading even though I neglected this story for so long. I LOVE YOU!**


	8. The Race

**Chapter 8: The Race**

"Run, Granger, run!" Draco called, racing towards the crowd gathered near the seashore. Hermione just stared at him. "Oh, come on. Don't you ever have fun?"

"I do! I—"

"Read a book, do homework, read, blah blah."

Hermione blushed.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and ran with her. She started laughing. Draco laughed with her.

They soon found themselves among the crowd, being one of the last pairs to arrive. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall went in front of the chattering students. Unlike the students, they were still wearing their robes.

"Are you all ready?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes!" the students answered with much enthusiasm.

"Where are Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney, Headmaster?" a second year Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Ah, Sybill says that her Inner Eye has warned her that she will not be safe today, and Severus told me he would rather stay inside," Dumbledore replied. "_He doesn't like the sun very much,_" he added in a whisper. Some students snickered.

"Now, form your positions," Professor McGonagall instructed. "Everybody get ready now, and—"

"Professor—wait—we're here—" Neville Longbottom was running and gasping for breath, while his partner Luna Lovegood was skipping merrily behind him, a dreamy look in her eyes as usual.

"How nice of you to come and join us, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

"We're sorry, Professor," Luna said. "I was just getting rid of the Nargles. They were all over Neville's pants." Neville turned red.

"Alright, alright, on your marks now," said the Professor. Hermione climbed on Draco's back. "Get set," Draco put his game face on and scratched the sand with his feet. Hermione put on war paint under her eyes.

"GO!"

Chaos. Everybody sprinted wildly. Others were doing well with their light partners, while some unfortunate others staggered under the weight of their not-so-light partners. A sorry-looking Zacharias Smith was lifting Goyle who was sitting comfortably on Smith's shoulders while eating turkey legs and pork chops.

Draco and Hermione were doing quite well. They were neck and neck with Ron and Lavender ("Go Won-Won, go!"). Luna and Neville were going in a conveniently moderate pace.

"Malfoy, can't you go any faster?"

"I'm trying! If your arse wasn't so big—"

"Don't bring my weight into this, Malfoy. Just admit that you're a wimp."

"I am not!"

"Go faster then!"

Draco made quite an effort to go faster, but they were still going in the same pace. They can see the finish line now…Ron and Lavender streaked past them, straight to the finish line!

_Oh no you don't._

"Faster, Malfoy, faster!"

Ron tripped over a rock, sending both him and Lavender headfirst into the sand.

_Yes…Victory is ours…_

Draco closed his eyes and waited for the finish line to touch his torso…Any minute now…Any second now…Any moment now…He opened his eyes.

"Good job, Neville!" Luna congratulated her partner.

"Thanks, Luna," he grinned sheepishly as Professor handed them bags of Honeydukes' candy, Zonko's Joke Shop products, and some grey knitted hats that looked suspiciously like Hermione's elf hats, only bigger.

"Darn it, Granger!"

"What are you on about now?"

"If you just lost a bit of weight, we could've won that race, not Longbottom and Loony Lovegood!"

"Well if you—"

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Luna interrupted their argument. "Why don't you apologize to Hermione?"

"Apologize to—apolo—apologize to Granger?" Draco sputtered. "It was all her bloody fault! Now go away, Lovegood."

"Now Malfoy, you're just being mean," Hermione said, then turned to Luna. "Thanks though, Luna. I can handle it from here. She smiled at her and Luna smiled back at her.

"I guess I'll go then. Bye Hermione, bye Malfoy." She skipped away happily, clutching her bag of candy and wearing her new hat.

"Your friends are weird," Draco commented. "Really weird." Hermione shot him a look. "I was just saying, you know."

"Why are you such a sore loser?" she said, frowning at him. "And you had to be mean to Luna, too."

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm not used to losing."

"Yeah, well, I've beaten you for the top spot in the class for the past five years, so…" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Granger." He rolled his eyes. "Let's go get some snacks."

Then the rain fell. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter! :D I'm trying to update this more often now. Thanks, guys, I really appreciate your support to my story. Thanks a lot to those who read and reviewed my story! I love you! Really! :D<strong>


	9. We'll Be Fine

**Chapter Nine: We'll be fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this dismal plot BESIDES I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS ANYWAY SO YEAH PLEASE DON'T SUE ME<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, rain? Seriously?" Draco groaned, looking at the sky and wiping off a few drops of rainwater that fell on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and just started running towards their cabin. Draco followed suit. As soon as they got inside, Hermione closed the windows and lit the fire on the fireplace, which gave the room a comforting warmth.<p>

Draco, however, started shaking his head violently, sending drops of water flying across the room—an action which can be compared to a wet dog trying to shake itself dry.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hermione yelled out in frustration. However, the blonde seemed to turn a deaf ear to her request.

"Malfoy, are you even listening?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Draco merely responded with an indifferent "Hm?" which infuriated the girl more.

"Urgh! You are so—will you just—never mind," she said, rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself down. "I'm going to sleep." Hermione lay herself down on the bed and curled up under her blankets. The loud pitter-patter of the rain was calming, which slowly lulled her to sleep.

Draco stopped.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and saw Draco sleeping soundly on his bed. She could hear him snoring lightly, which led to a soft chuckle. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. Three hours have passed, yet the rain was still pounding loudly on their roof. She curled back under her covers and went back to sleep.<p>

"Headmaster, headmaster!" Professor McGonagall was running frantically through the halls in the teachers' cabin, heading for the Headmaster's room. Reaching a polished wooden door, she rapped the bronze knocker loudly against it until it swung open.

"Minerva, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked her. His calm demeanor was a stark contrast against McGonagall's worried expression.

"Headmaster, it's the rain," she replied.

"What is it about the rain?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Haven't you noticed? It's been going on for over three hours and it's only raining harder!" The worry in her voice was evident.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard pensively. "No worries, my dear. We shall leave immediately. I will activate the emergency Portkeys. Would you be so kind as to alert the students of our departure, please?"

McGonagall gave a sharp nod and swiftly got to work, sounding the emergency sirens and alerting the students for immediate departure.

The students were getting ready in each of their cabins, waiting nervously beside their emergency Portkeys.

"In three, two, one!" McGonagall announced, and every Hogwarts student and teacher vanished, transported back into the Hogwarts grounds.

Well, not everyone.

* * *

><p>"MAAAAAALFOOOOYYY!"<p>

Draco jerked awake at Hermione's shrill scream, angrily rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair back.

"Granger, what the hell? I was bloody sleeping!" he bit out furiously, sitting on the bed with his arms on his knees.

"Look outside," Hermione said; turning to him, her face pale and her lower lip quivering.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"J-just look outside. Please."

Draco obeyed, although it was accompanied with incessant grumbling and muttering. He looked out the window. His eyebrows furrowed. He turned back to Hermione.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing? What do you mean, _nothing_?"

"Nothing!"

"Granger, why would you wake me up for nothing?"

"Because it's nothing! Look—" she grabbed his shoulders and made him look outside again. "Have you forgotten that we have come to this island with the entire school?"

That was when the comprehension dawned on Draco's face. His face turned pale and he started stuttering. He wasn't angry at Hermione now.

"Nothing. Granger there is absolutely nothing out there WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?"

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled back, then started sobbing. "I don't know…The Portkeys won't work, and—and we can't even Apparate!"

Draco was taken aback. He didn't know the least about comforting crying women, so he just stood there, awkwardly patting her hair. "Err…Everything's going to be fine, Granger. Yeah. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY OKAY I ABANDONED THIS STORY I DIDN'T THINK I WAS ANY GOOD BUT YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME FEEL GUILTY ESPECIALLY ILoveWillRiker's SO YEAH HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, READERS. FOUR FOR YOU, READERS.<strong>

**Man, guilt-tripping really _does _work.**


End file.
